Data systems are currently in wide use. However, as an organization grows or changes, it may wish to switch from one data system that is currently deployed, to another data system. Migrating the company's data from one data system to another data system can be quite complex, and difficult.
In one specific example, business data systems are used by many organizations in order to perform business operations. Business data systems can include, for example, enterprise resource planning (ERP) systems, customer relations management (CRM) systems, and line-of-business (LOB) systems, and other business data systems.
As a company grows or changes, it is not uncommon for a company or organization to wish to change from using one business data system, to using another business data system. This can be difficult. For instance, the formats of the two business data systems might be different. In such a case, it can be difficult to accurately transfer data from the source business data system to the target business data system. If records in the source business data system are saved according to a format that is different from those in the target business data system, data can be inaccurately moved from one system to the other, and data can even be lost.
In addition, it may be that a company is simply using a database to retain its business data. The company may then wish to migrate the data from the database to a business data system. In that case, the source of the business data is not even a business data system, but it is instead simply a database. This can exacerbate the problems associated with data migration.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.